Love at Last ?
by Parawhore1
Summary: Ok I am crap at summaries. basically it follows relationships throught the year while Voldemort is at large. HarryXGinny HermioneXDraco HermioneXRon NevilleXOC Hayley


They were all in the same compartment on the train Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were headed for their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. Even though they were all very close there was an unsteady silence. The last time they were all on this train was at the end of the sixth year it was a completely different story, Ron and Hermione were together. Harry was still with Ginny, but Ron and Hermione broke-up due to a giant argument caused by Lavender Brown. 

Two months earlier.

After being dumped for Hermione, Lavender Brown had an idea. At the last meal in of the year in Hogwarts Lavender went to Cho Chang with a plan.  
"Okay so we don't talk that often."  
"Lavender, we don't talk at all. What do you want?" Cho had a confused expression. Why was Lavender Brown talking to her?  
"Listen, every one knows what I want." Cho still had a confused expression "or should I say who I want." Lavender raises one of the eyebrows as a grin slowly began to spread across Cho's face. Lavender leaned closer," And I know how I can get him back but i need your help. Meet me in the library when you're done. "Lavender walked out of the great hall, smiling to herself.  
In the library the girls put their plan into action. They sent an owl to Hermione saying:

_I saw your boyfriend snogging his ex in the passage to Gryffindor Tower last night before dinner_.

One sentence did it all. The owl arrived after Hermione arrived home. Hermione immediately picked up the phone and called Ron (she had recently taught Ron how to use a phone) and after having a huge argument they decide they would just be friends. The tension rolled off Ron and Hermione every time they were in the same room as each other but both wanted to be close to each other because neither one was over the other but they would never admit it.  
So as they sat in the train headed to Hogwarts the compartment was in silence with Ginny and Harry huddled close together occasionally whispering to each other and Ron and Hermione sitting as far from each other as possible.  
When they finished eating at the welcome feast and Professor Dumbledore had said his speech they were about to leave when he strolled up to them,  
"Mr Weasley and Miss Granger , can I have a word with both of you?" They both followed him out of the Great hall and up the stairs to a door niether of them had ever paid attention to before.

"This" Dumbledore pointed to the door " is your new accommodation. Congratulations! You're now head boy and girl well done!"  
"Thank you, sir. "Hermione replied as Ron just stood there looking bewildered. " The password is 'Flipper' your names are on your doors and you are only allowed company until 10:30 pm. Good night."  
They entered there new common room and closed the door. The just stood there in silence until Ron broke the ice.  
"Wow. So this is uncomfortable." he said with a slight smile on his face. Hermione laughed.  
"I've missed that." Ron sighed.  
"Missed what?" Hermione asked confused.  
"Your laugh" Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks. They just stood there looking at each other. Hermione was using all the power she had not to run over and kiss Ron. She missed being with him so much. She could feel the tears starting to gather in her eyes. She ripped her eyes away from his and walked over to the door with her name on in and went inside. Ron watched her as she walked away. He didn't like the look she had on her face. So he followed her. He stopped when he reached her door. He was about to knock when heard a sob coming from inside.

Ginny walked into the great hall for breakfast. She went up to Harry and sat next to him.  
"Hey!" Harry said as she sat down. "Where have you been?"  
"Sorry, I slept in." she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips  
"Well your here now. "Harry said going slightly red.  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked finally realising they were not sitting with them. Harry chuckled.  
"They got head boy and girl so they have their own common room now."  
"Wow, that must be uncomfortable. Well maybe if they spend all their time with each other they'll get back together." from behind Ginny someone started to laugh  
"That's priceless." Lavender Brown called as she walked over to Ginny and Harry. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it, reminding her not to do anything stupid.  
"What do you want Lavender?" Ginny growled through clenched teeth  
"Oh nothing. It's just so amusing that you think Ron and Hermione are going to get back together. I mean it wasn't even that serious they hadn't even kissed yet."  
"And why does that mean they won't get back together." Ginny was squeezing Harry's had out of frustration.  
"No reason. I just know your brother would pick me over that frizzy haired dog." Ginny lunged out of her seat and flew for Lavender.  
"Your going to wish you never said that!" Ginny yelled. As Lavender backed away Harry grabbed Ginny around her waist and pulled her out of the great hall.

Hermione was having a ruff day. Her last subject of the day was with the Slytherin's and Pansy Parkinson was calling Hermione names as usual, but today it seemed worse because she was so upset about all the stuff that happened with Ron. She sat on the seat with her arms rapped around her legs sobbing with her head on her knees. She didn't even notice when the portrait hole opened. It was when someone's hand touched her shoulder. She lifted her head and look into his eyes.  
"Ron! Why aren't you at dinner?"  
"I wanted to see if u were OK." She just stared into his eyes. She had just realised how close they were. They just sat there staring at each other slowly getting closer.

Ron put his hand around the back of Hermione's neck and close the space between their faces and they sat there kissing passionately.

"Won Won!" Lavender's voice came from outside the portrait hole. Hermione untangled her hands from Ron's hair and stared at him in disbelief.  
"I got your letter telling me to meet you here." Lavender continued. Hermione stood up  
"You're unbelievable." she told him walking to her room.

30 minutes later

Hermione was still standing at her door listening to the other room. From what she heard Ron and Lavender were back together. She was so angry and hurt. She wanted revenge and she knew exactly how to get it. She thought back to one night last year...

She was walking along a corridor on patrol.  
"What are you doing down here?" He shouted.  
"I could ask you the same question." Hermione said smiling. After the pair talked for a couple of hours Hermione said she had to leave.  
"You're really not that bad, you know." he said to her. She smiled and stared at him. When he leaned in she didn't move away. Before she knew it she was having her first kiss with the last person she would ever think off.  
"I have to go. I can't do this to Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione began to walk away when he caught her hand.  
"When every thing goes wrong with him I'll always be there for you." he said looking straight into her eyes. She smiled at him and walked away. When she got to the common room she told Ginny everything but then she told Harry. Thankfully Harry promised not to say anything but he would if she did it again.

Hermione had her plan ready. She cleaned her face and put make-up on. She walked out the door to find Ron and Lavender snogging on the couch. Hermione just smiled. She grabbed the door handle and closed it with so much force she heard distant echos. Ron and Lavender both jumped but Hermione just walked past them and out the common room with a huge smile on her face. When she go out the door she pulled out parchment and a quill and wrote a letter telling Him to meet her at the bottom of the stairs before dinner.

Harry and Ginny sat in the common room kissing. When Seamus came down from his dorm.  
"Hey! Come on now. It's time for dinner. Would you not rather eat food than each others faces?" He laughed at his own joke and walked out the portrait hole.  
"Well, that was embarrassing." Ginny said to Harry "come on. Let's go " They got up and left the common room. They were walking to the great hall when Ginny suddenly froze. She was staring at something at the bottom of the stairs. He also froze when he saw what she was looking at. Hermione snogging... 

Draco Malfoy

"What the hell are you thinking? Malfoy! You have a school full of boys and you pick Malfoy." Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron were in the heads common room and Ron was still going on about Hermione dating Draco Malfoy.  
"I knew this would happen after what happened last November." Harry whispered to Ginny.  
"What happened last November?" Ron asked.  
"What happened last November?" Ron asked sternly when no one answered him. Harry and Ginny just stared at Hermione and she stared back with a panicked look on her face. Hermione stood up and walked out of the common room.  
"Hermione, tell me what happened?" he had caught up with her and grabbed her arm.  
"I...Ron I..." Tears started to gather in her eyes. Would she tell him the truth? Yes, she would.  
"I kissed Draco." she whispered tears streaming down her face.  
"In November?" Hermione nodded, more tears were falling from her eyes "and we..." He couldn't finish.  
"We started seeing each other in October."  
"You cheated on me?" Hermione was annoyed by this.  
"Ha. Have you forgotten the reason we broke up. Don't you dare me mad at me when you have done a lot worse. "  
"What have I done worse?" He shouted at her.  
"Hm… Let me think. You cheat on me. Then when I think everything is getting better between us you go and kiss me and then like ten minutes later you're kissing Lavender. You know I thought we could get back together because for some crazy reason I loved you and when you kissed me I thought I was finally getting what I wanted. When Lavender came I was so angry but then I wasn't because it gave me a reason to finally be with Draco. So thank you." She was about to turn away.  
"You love me?" Ron asked astonished  
"Loved. Past tense." She walked back to the common room.  
When she got in the door she took a deep breath and walked into the living room to find Harry and Ginny snogging.  
"Oh for god sake. People have problems you know. Life isn't all about snogging."  
"Sorry." Harry and Ginny said  
"What happened?" Ginny asked "Did you tell him.  
"I told him. He didn't say much..." at that point Ron walked in and glared at Hermione.  
"And that's my Queue to leave. Goodnight guys." Hermione walked to her room and closed the door.

Today was Saturday and the first trip to Hogsmeade. They were standing waiting to leave the castle Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Draco. When...  
"Hey guys." Ron walked over with his arm rapped around a girl's waist. They could not believe their eyes. What was Ron thinking?

Hey :D I'm Kerri. This is a Fic I have on another site and thought I would give it a go on this site. Please review if you like it, even I you don't I'm all for criticism :D

R&R


End file.
